Wings Over America
enlace |anterior = Wings at the Speed of Sound (1976) |posterior = London Town (1978) |}} Wings Over America es el sexto álbum de Wings y el único álbum en directo del grupo. En su inicial edición de 1976, el disco contenía, debido a su duración, tres LPs; sin embargo, en la reedición en formato CD del año 1987 fue reducido a dos discos. Posteriormente, en 1999, se volvería a establecer el orden inicial de las canciones incluyéndolas en tres discos compactos, en una edición exclusiva de EMI/Toshiba para Japón. El álbum recoge canciones interpretadas por el grupo durante la gira Wings Over America Tour en distintas ciudades. Al igual que haría posteriormente en el álbum de 2003 Back in the World, McCartney decidió invertir el orden de los créditos de las cinco canciones de The Beatles incluídas en el álbum. Así, en vez del orden tradicional, "Lennon/McCartney", las canciones de The Beatles fueron publicadas como compuestas por "McCartney/Lennon". Así mismo, la mayoría de las primeras canciones compuestas tras la separación de la banda, atribuidas a Paul y Linda McCartney, figuran en el álbum como compuestas por Paul. Wings Over America supuso un nuevo éxito de ventas para McCartney y Wings, alcanzando el puesto #1 en Estados Unidos a comienzos del año 1977 y el puesto #8 en el Reino Unido, vendiendo varios millones de copias. Además del disco, la gira fue filmada y publicada en 1981 bajo el título Rockshow. Mientras la mayoría de los discos de McCartney, tanto en solitario como con Wings, han sido publicados en formato digital en servicios como iTunes o Rhapsody, el álbum Wings Over America ha sido excluido. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Paul McCartney, excepto donde se anota: Edición en vinilo LP 1 Cara A (PCS 7201) #"Venus and Mars/Rock Show/Jet" - 10:20 #"Let Me Roll It" - 3:45 #"Spirits of Ancient Egypt" - 4:06 #"Medicine Jar" (Jimmy McCulloch/Colin Allen) - 4:06 Cara B (PCS 7201) #"Maybe I'm Amazed" - 5:20 #* Editado como single en febrero de 1977, "Maybe I'm Amazed" alcanzó el puesto #20 en el Reino Unido y el #10 en Estados Unidos #"Call Me Back Again" - 5:16 #"Lady Madonna" (McCartney/Lennon) - 2:37 #"The Long and Winding Road" (McCartney/Lennon) - 4:29 #"Live and Let Die" - 3:34 LP 2 Cara A (PCS 7202): #"Picasso's Last Words (Drink To Me)" - 1:54 #"Richard Cory" (Paul Simon) - 3:05 #"Bluebird" - 3:44 #"I've Just Seen a Face" (McCartney/Lennon) - 2:11 #"Blackbird" (McCartney/Lennon) - 2:27 #"Yesterday" (McCartney/Lennon) - 1:50 Cara B (PCS 7202) #"You Gave Me the Answer" - 2:06 #"Magneto and Titanium Man" - 3:21 #"Go Now" (Larry Banks/Milton Bennett) - 3:47 #"My Love" - 4:15 #"Listen to What the Man Said" - 3:41 LP 3 Cara A (PCS 7203) #"Let 'Em In" - 4:08 #"Time to Hide" (Denny Laine) - 4:56 #"Silly Love Songs" - 6:05 Cara B (PCS 7203) #"Beware My Love" - 4:59 #"Letting Go" - 4:34 #"Band on the Run" - 5:46 #"Hi Hi Hi" - 3:49 #"Soily" - 5:45 Edición en formato CD La primera edición en formato CD, de 1987, reduce el contenido del álbum a dos únicos discos compactos: el primero de ellos contiene el primer LP completo y la cara A del segundo, mientras el último disco compacto incluye la cara B del segundo LP y el contenido del tercer disco de vinilo. La reedición en formato CD por EMI/Toshiba en Japón vuelve a reestablecer el orden de las primeras ediciones en vinilo. Hasta la fecha, esta publicación, remasterizada a partir de las cintas originales, sólo está disponible en Japón. Personal *Paul McCartney: bajo, guitarra, piano, teclados y voz *Linda McCartney: teclados, percusión, piano y coros *Denny Laine: guitarras, bajo, piano, teclados, percusión, harmónica y coros *Jimmy McCulloch: guitarras, bajo y coros *Joe English: batería, percusión y coros *Tony Dorsey: trombón y percusión *Howie Casey: saxofón y percusión *Steve Howard:trompeta y percusión *Thaddeus Richard: saxofón, clarinete, flauta y percusión Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney